Buenos vecinos
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Big Four Oneshot. Merida quiso darle una mirada a los vecinos de Rapunzel, más nunca imaginó lo que ellos fueran capaz de hacer. A little bit hijack smut though.
_**Ok, esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo un episodio de Friends (ya sabrán cual) y quise hacer algo así a mi manera Hijack :) como sea disfruten y dejen reviews si les gustó ;)**_

* * *

– No es tan mal tu nuevo departamento, Punzie. – Replicó Merida vagamente dando su tercera vuelta por el departamento, revisando cada rincón – Aunque insisto, me vas a extrañar mucho estando dándote lata toda la noche, eso sí te digo, querida. –

– Como digas – respondió Rapunzel sin prestarle mucha atención concentrada poniendo cajas en la cocina – ¿Y por qué no en vez de estar estorbando nos ayudas a meter las cajas? Eugene ya se cansó de hacerlo todo. –

– Pero si te estoy ayudando, estoy revisando si el lugar está libre de fantasmas, ¿Ves? Aquí está libre – señaló el rincón donde estaba parada.

Rapunzel gruñó fastidiada sabiendo que Merida definitivamente vino a molestarla – Tienes razón, te voy a extrañar, rarita. – suspiró le regaló una sonrisa. – Pero mínimo sé útil y no estorba, ¿Quieres? Quiero poner un mueble justo ahí. –

– ¡Está bien! Tu ganas – se deslizó perezosamente hacia el otro extremo del departamento y se detuvo a la ventana que tenía en frente al notar que podía verse el departamento vecino – ¡Oh mira! Aquí puedes husmear a tus vecinos, se ve todo tan claro – se acercó aún más a la ventana cuando vio a su amigo sentado en el otro lado – Y mira, te queda de frente la casa de Hiccup. vaya nerd, no hace otra más que leer y leer – comentó mientras veía que efectivamente estaba el castaño sentado en la orilla de su ventanal leyendo un libro – ocupa salir más ese chico, o una novia, nunca lo he visto con una por cierto. –

– Ajá, sí. Como digas – replicó Rapuncel, quien estaba con Eugene colocando el mueble, realmente no le prestaba atención, estaba acostumbrada que Merida sólo divagaba cuando se aburría.

– Sip, debiste tráelo aquí para que te ayuda en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo. – escuchó un "JA, claro" por parte de su ex roomie – ni digas nada, que ya sabes que soy mala para acomodar cosas, moverlas siquiera… o ahí está Jack Frost con Hiccup; creí que se iba mudar ese niño – volvió a espiar a su amigo al ver a Jack acercarse a Hiccup.

– No, recuerda el drama que hicieron cuando Hiccup se mudó por capricho – Respondió Eugene en tono burlón – son como uña y mugre esos dos. – Añadió recordando todo el circo maroma y teatro que tuvo que hacer Jack para que Hiccup regresara hace algunos años atrás.

– Ni que lo digas – Merida rio – ¡Oh! Se acercó a Hiccup y le arrebató el libro. Seguro le está diciendo "Hey, nerd, deja esta basura y has algo de tu vida de una vez, tonto" – hizo una imitación tonta de Jack haciendo gestos y muecas – Y Hiccup le debe estar diciendo "déjame morir solo yo…." ¡NO! – Detuvo su boba imitación cuando vio clara mente cómo Hiccup tomó a Jack y lo besó descaradamente – ¡NO! ¡¿Hiccup Y Jack!? ¿Qué? ¡NOOOO! Oh por dios, se están besuqueando – gritó escandalosamente sin dejar de ver la inapropiada escena.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ahora sí tuvieron la atención de los demás, Rapunzel y Eugene aventaron la caja que estaban cargando con tal de ver si era cierto – ¡NO! – exclamaron al ver lo rápido que se estaban desvistiendo frente la ventana.

Jack rápidamente se montó a Hiccup sin siquiera dejar de besarlo, se veían desesperados por alguna razón.

– ¡SE ESTÁN TRAGANDO! ¡Niños! ¡Déjense ahí, sucios exhibicionistas! – Merida no podía ni cerrar la boca ni dejar de ver lo lejos que han llegado – NOOOOO, ya no veré a Hiccup igual, ¡Ve cómo está agarrando a Jack! Tan inocente que se veían. –

– Y deja tu eso, mira lo flexible que es Jac… ¿Qué? ¡Nooooo! Esto es demasiado. – Eugene se quedó sin habla viendo su amigo Jack saltando sobre el regazo de Hiccup.

Rapunzel no dejaba de inclinar su cabeza de un lado a otro achicando los ojos – Jack tiene buen trasero, creí que no tenía nada de nada. –

Merida y Eugene asintieron sin siquiera pensarlo. La acción entre los dos jóvenes se estaba yendo cada vez más lejos, más de lo que los tres se pudieran imaginar, más no dejaban de ver hasta que Jack con la euforia del momento golpeó el vidrio y Hiccup volteó un momento. Ese momento solo bastó para mirar a los "fisgones" que tenía en frente de ellos para frenar.

Plop.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Nos vio! – exclamó Merida asustada cruzando su mirada con la de Hiccup, ambos completamente congelados.

Parecía que Hiccup dijo algo y fue cuando Jack volteó y miró a sus amigos frente a ellos, ahora sí se volvió más raro la atmosfera. Estaban a unos metros entre ellos pero aun así sentían el incómodo silencio. Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando sólo fueron unos segundos.

Merida, tontamente, quiso romper la tensión saludando con la mano imitando una sonrisa falsa, Eugene y Rapunzel le siguieron. Hiccup y Jack no podían ni sonreír ni siquiera moverse, sobretodo Jack quien tenía un miembro incrustado en su trasero. Un falso movimiento y sería su fin.

Los otros tres no dejaban de saludar hablando entre dientes – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Sólo irnos y dejarlos terminar? – Merida frunció el ceño viendo cómo Hiccup intentaba reincorporase y Jack aguantando el incómodo placer en su trasero.

– No estaré agusto sabiendo que esos dos están dándose duro contra esa ventana – replicó Rapunzel respirando profundo, pues Jack al fin tuvo el valor de levantarse y vio de más.

– Son unos tontos. ¿Por qué no se levantaron rápido y cerraron las cortinas? – comentó Eugene aguantándose las carcajadas cuando Hiccup tropezó en su intento de huir.

– La buena pregunta es por qué nosotros no hicimos eso. – Lo último que vio Merida fue el trasero pálido de Jack dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

Una vez que el otro departamento estaba vacío los tres soltaron una exhalación.

– Estuvo mal haber espiado – dijo Rapunzel tratando de olvidar lo visto – ahora vamos a tener que evitarlos por meses… o quizá años. –

– Quien lo hubiera dicho, Hiccup y Jack, se lo tenían bien guardadito esos dos – Merida fue a la cocina por agua tratando de procesar lo visto.

– No me sorprende, siempre habíamos sospechado que Hiccup era gay – comentó Eugene – ¿Pero por qué no nos había dicho? –

Rapunzel y Merida encogieron sus hombros sin saber que responder. No se podían quitar la imagen en sus cabezas, lo cual no dejaba de ser perturbador.

– Aghh no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que nos deben una explicación. –

– Y nosotros le debemos una disculpa, Merida. –

– ¿Estás loca, Punzie? Ellos son lo que lo hicieron a la vista de todos, cualquiera los pudieron haber visto. –

– Ugh ni me lo recuerdes. Ya sé, ¿Y si mejor los evadimos para evitar más incomodidad? –

Merida y Rapunzel asintieron al unísono y trataron de no hablar más del tema.

Mientras, en el otro edificio, estaban Hiccup y Jack vistiéndose en el cuarto de Hiccup.

– Mierda, no puedo creer que nos hayan descubierto. – Hiccup se recostó en su cama avergonzado – ahora le debemos una explicación o algo. –

– ¿Bromeas? Ellos son los que nos debe una explicación del por qué nos estaban espiando. Además, gran idea tuya de hacerlo frente a todos. – Se quejó Jack sentándose al lado de Hiccup.

– ¡Pero si fue tu idea de hacerlo en la ventana! Aunque debes de admitir que fue más excitante hacerlo más arriesgado. –

– ¡Si! – ambos replicaron. – Somos unos pervertidos, – Se quedó Jack mirando la nada – ¿Viste sus caras? ¿Crees que les haya gustado nuestro espectáculo? –

– No seas pervertido, Jack – replicó Hiccup – y sí, le dimos un buen show. –

Ambos rieron bobamente antes de caer en cuenta de nuevo su situación – Dios, estamos muertos, ahora no podré verlos de frente y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – Jack se recostó sobre el regazo de Hiccup – Es decir, vieron mi trasero, ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso? –

– Tranquilo, tienes lindo trasero – Hiccup acarició el cabello de Jack en modo de consuelo – lo que debemos hacer es actuar como los maduros que somos. –

– ¿Evitarlos a toda costa? –

– Por supuesto. – Respondió Hiccup regalándole un beso en los labios para volver a recostarse – ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? –

– Me ofendería si no lo hicieras. – y sin más comenzaron otra sesión de besuqueos como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
